Gooey Rangers
by Jthemann
Summary: The Dino Charge rangers have saved the world for good and have all went back to their normal lives, But not all secrets have been explored.


It was a friday afternoon a week after Sledge and his crew finally got defeated. All the dino charge rangers had gone back to their own time and their regular lifes, But kendall the purple dino charge ranger (aka) Ms morgan had to pack things up and get them out of the dino charge hideout. While she was taking books off the shelf and moving boxes the door of the hideout suddenly opened, Kendall was startled thinking it was another one of sledge's monsters, There was a slide to the hideout and down the slide came shelby the pink dino charge ranger. With a gasp of relief kendall said knock before you come barging in like that, Sorry said shelby she also added by asking kendall you're still cleaning up, Kendall replied by saying of course i am, With you other rangers going back to your regular lifes and you hanging out with your boyfriend tyler. Shelby then told kendall that they had broken up, Kendall then asked shelby why, Shelby sighed and said i don't know, Kendall then replied and said I'm not surprised he broke up with a girl who wears the same shorts every day, Shelby gasped and then pouted but quickly got over it and said i wash them every day. Kendall replied by saying really i bet you sweat alot down there, Confused shelby asked why do you care, Kendall then replied by saying, just saying. Kendall then turned her back to shelby and started messing with boxes nervous and looking out the corner of her eye at shelby without her noticing. Shelby then started looking around and began to reminisce, She then began to ask kendall a question before getting cut off by her saying unbutton unzip and take off your shorts. Shelby gasped with exceeding confusion and asked why, Kendall then replied by telling shelby i kinda like you, Shelby thought for a couple of seconds then decided and said ok, But she told kendall not to say anything, She also added by asking kendall to remote lock the hideout door and kendall did so.

Shelby then took off her shorts to reveal her white and pink laced panties also revealing a little of her black muff, Kendall amused said ohhhh well someone's got a bush, Shelby looked to the floor blushing. Kendall then said don't be ashamed i have a bush too, Kendall then taking her pants and panties off revealing her medium sized smooth brown bush. Kendall then told shelby to feel her bush, Kendall began to get wet by fantasizing and her pussy started to drip clear pussy grool, Shelby stared at kendall's pussy for a good minute before kendall grabbed shelby's hand and made shelby finger her pussy. While that was happening kendall used her other hand to take shelby's panties off to reveal her big black hairy pussy, Kendall then started to finger shelby and realized that shelby was super wet so much so that she left a stain in her panties. Shelby and kendall decided to sit down and spread their legs revealing how wet they both were, Kendall then took her fingers out of shelby's pussy and surprisingly ate some of shelby's grool. Shelby was in such ecstasy that she didn't even notice, Kendall then started to take her coat shirt and bra off revealing her perky brown nipples, she then told shelby to take her shirt and bra off as well and she did revealing her big dark nipples. Kendall then leaned forward and started licking shelby's right nipple, she then spit on her right nipple and started flicking and pinching it. Shelby then took both of her hands and started squeezing and flicking kendall's nipples. Kendall then stopped and stood up and shelby said what are you doing, Kendall then replied by saying i wanna eat your asshole but first I'll need this. Kendall then walks into a back room and stays there for about ten seconds rumbling through things and comes back out with lube and a long red double ended dildo, she then says ohhhh kendall gotta freaky side, Kendall replied by saying seeing another girl with a hairy pussy gets me really horny. Kendall then told shelby to get on her knees and bend over, Shelby said ok and proceeded to do so, Kendall then lubed up the dildo good and shelby then spreaded her ass cheeks and kendall inserted the dildo into shelby's ass. Kendall then turned around backed up and proceeded to put the other end in her ass, then shelby and kendall both fucked each other in their asshole's with ecstasy, Kendall and shelby fucked each other so hard that shelby started squirting all over the floor and kendall started to drip heavy amounts of grool. Shelby and kendall then took the dildo out of their asshole's and turned around. Shelby laid on her back lifted up and spreaded open her legs while kendall laid on her stomach spreaded shelby's ass cheeks and licked and put her tongue in her asshole. then after that they both sat up and kendall started fingering her pussy furiously and shelby also proceeded to finger her pussy furiously. With slopping sounds coming from their pussy as they finger themselves shelby arched her body up with her legs and with a squeal started to gush squirt and pee all over kendall's face and body, and as kendall was dripping heavy amounts of grool she also started squirting gushing and peeing all over shelby's face and body. then both shelby and kendall got down on their knees and stomach and licked drunk and ate their own grool pee and juices, afterwards they both passed out and slept the whole rest of the day from all the intense sex they had.


End file.
